End of the Party
by seaweedfma
Summary: Jean held a birthday party for Roy, and after the party, Jean and Roy talk about their relationship. Roy Mustang x Jean Havoc. Rated T for vague sexual talk. Manga chapter 38 spoilers.


Title: End of the Party  
Fandom: Fullmetal Alchemist  
Pairing: Havoc x Mustang  
Rating: PG  
Spoilers: Manga chapter 38 spoilers  
Notes: I think that this was done for **raja815** But since I did it months ago and didn't make notes, I am not 100% sure.

As the crowd left- one by one or in pairs in a couple of cases, the house was finally dark and empty, and only Jean and Roy were left in their messy abode.

"It was nice to see them all again," Roy commented, while washing the huge pile of dirty dishes that has been piled up in the sink. Jean busied himself by cleaning the table, putting the remaining dishes on his lap, and rolling into the kitchen to hand them off to the dish washing alchemist. "It's been too long."

"Yeah. I can't believe Ed and Winry are going to have a baby. He isn't that little shorty that was always screaming inside your office, leaving his poor brother to apologize for his actions."

Roy chuckled, putting a plate on a cloth on the counter to dry. His eyes went distant for a moment. His mind wandered before finally going back to his cleaning.

Jean noticed and came over, wrapping his arms around his lover's waist. "Are you okay, Roy?"

The former alchemist sighed, looking down and giving a soft, sad smile. "I suppose that I am. I was just thinking about the past. We were so young, so naive back then, when we were working together. I was a brash, headstrong, stubborn jackass sometimes, wasn't I?"

The blond couldn't help but giggle. He tried to hold it back, but couldn't, and it came out like more of a guffaw. "Sorry about that. Well, maybe you were at times, but like I told Ed once, we wouldn't have followed you if that was all you were about. You had your aspirations, and we believed in you and your cause."

Roy let out a long breath, holding his head in his hands. "Yeah, sure. Look where my aspirations got my best friend. His wife and child have to live without him. Look… at you. I have caused so much more suffering and pain than I ever solved."

Jean's smile quickly faded, an angry frown filling his face. "Don't start that again, Dammit. I never blamed you for what happened to me. And Gracia and Elysia never blamed you for what happened to Hughes. The only one who blames you is yourself, and you need to stop. It has been long enough." His shouldered slumped, tried and worn out from all the exertions of the day. "I… need a cigarette."

Roy stayed still while he watched Jean go to the back porch and close the door softly behind him. His eyes wandered over to his liquor cabinet. In the last few years, he had been trying to drink less, but oftentimes he folded in times of stress. In the back of his mind, he knew that he really shouldn't drink, but it was like his lover's smoking- a habit that was hard to break.

He poured himself a double shot of an old amber bourbon, and then walked out to the porch, where Jean was already halfway through his cigarette.

They were both silent for a while, enjoying the sound of the leaves, thick with fall colors, rustling with the breeze. "Look, I'm sorry, Roy." Jean finally broke the silence. "I didn't mean to get mad. These parties wear me out. I don't have the stamina I used to. This damn chair wears me out, and that just frustrates me sometimes, and I just feel worse-"

The blond was silenced by Roy leaning down and giving him a long, sensual kiss on the lips. When it was over, he smiled softly. "It's okay, Jean. I should know better. I should know your limits and I should have ended the party sooner." There was another long, awkward pause. Neither man was really comfortable when it came to talking about their feelings, and they really didn't really want to get into it any more than they had to.

Jean reached out and held Roy's hand, giving it a little squeeze. "Happy 40th birthday, Roy." A grin widened across his face. You feeling any older yet? You know, I did find a gray hair in the shower the other day, and I'm pretty sure it wasn't mine…"

"Jean Havoc, I order you to kiss me, now." The blond didn't care that neither of them had been in the military for several years. He stubbed out the last of his cigarette and leaned up, meeting his lover halfway in a long kiss that seemed to last a lifetime.

After the kiss, they stayed quiet for a while. It wasn't like the awkward silence of before. It was a comfortable, enjoyable silence, simply enjoying each others company. Roy drained the last of his drink, shivered at the growing cold, and turned, walking back towards the house. "Let's head to bed. I know we are both worn out."

Jean smiled, his mind wandering to places other than sleep, though his exhausted body was giving him signals otherwise. "Okay, I'm coming." He followed Roy in, closing and locking the door and turning the light off after him.

Somewhere, deep in the back of his mind, he was hoping that this was going to be just one of many birthdays that they would be able to enjoy together.


End file.
